


Watching

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Wally watches, unable to reach out.





	

Barry’s blaming himself for not having understood sooner that the piece of Philosopher’s Stone that Caitlin had secretly hidden was the one thing keeping Savitar trapped in the speed force, and not having been able to get to Wally in time to tell him that and stop him from throwing that last piece of stone in there. Iris is turning away from him, seeking out Joe for comfort, while Caitlin still reaches out to Julian, hoping for some understanding. HR is going on about how Wally should be able to get himself out, because he’s doing so well in the training and is faster than Barry was at the same stage, until everyone yells at him to shut up.

Harry is there again, having returned to support Jesse at this time, and suggesting to her that she returns to Earth-2 with him, but Jesse has so far refused. She’s not giving up on Wally, she’s already decided that her future lies on Earth-1 with him, and she knows that one day they will manage to get him back.

Wally sees it all, trapped in the speed force as Savitar had been, wanting to scream in frustration as he watches his loved ones on the outside, unable to reach out, to touch them, to speak to them. He wants to tell Barry that he mustn’t blame himself, there was no reason for him to have known about the stone, and it was Wally’s own fault for having run off like that with it without a word to anyone. He watches as Iris pulls away from Barry, as her ring remains off her finger, as she talks about how Barry’s proposal is now tainted, and he wishes he had just kept quiet about Iris not having been wearing a ring in the vision of the future, because if he had, Iris and Barry would be able to turn to each other now instead of being estranged. And he looks at Joe, at the expression on his face sometimes when Iris isn’t looking, and he’s furious at himself for having become trapped here because he knows that everyone was counting on him to be the one to save Iris, and now with him stuck here, he can’t do that, and Joe faces losing both of his children. Wally imagines himself still trapped here, watching it happen, and watching his family and friends trying to deal with it, and having to deal with his own loss of Iris after only having had her in his life for the past year, and knowing it could have been prevented had it not been for his own stupid actions.

And he watches Jesse, on an earth that is not her own, separated from her friends, and from her father even if he is here now, having turned her back on the life she knew in order to be with Wally, only then to be separated from him and knowing that their dream will no longer become a reality. He tries to reach out, to call to her, or to Barry, in the hope that one of them will be able to see and hear him as he could see and hear Savitar. Maybe there will be some way that one of them can reach out to him, to rescue him. But Caitlin says that there is no more of the stone that she kept, so they won’t be able to use that route to get to him.

Wally doesn’t think HR is right. He doesn’t think he can get out of there and get home on his own. So his hopes now lie with Barry, to see if he can find some way of getting him out of the speed force. Then they can save Iris. Together.


End file.
